


saccharine

by kokichys (pgsaihara)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pgsaihara/pseuds/kokichys
Summary: "I won't leave you here."Please stop giving me a reason to stay alive, I don't deserve it.He tucked a strand of dark purple hair behind his ear."I … want to get out of here with you. I promise I'll try my best." Sugary-sweet words dripped from the tongue of a lying snake.I can't promise it'll work.





	saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> lol this might be ooc but heyyyy

Sitting on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard outside, Kokichi found his thoughts venturing into dark places once again. He found himself painfully aware of how much unfinished business he'd have if someone was to suddenly cut his throat while he peacefully sat beside the one he'd fallen for, how dissatisfied and disappointed he would feel with how his life had gone. 

Might as well get some sort of sentiment out before it happened. Living every day like it's his last and such.

"I'll miss moments like this more than anything."

The words slipped out casually, contemplative, as if he had just been musing about the weather.

Kiibo glanced at him with his head cocked to the side a little.

"What do you mean? We can still do this once we get out of this place."

Kokichi laughed.

"What do you mean? I don't think I'll ever get out of this shithole." Once again, the words slipped out with all the ease of any sort of small talk, empty words that aroused no feeling in him because of how constant they were.

Kiibo, on the other hand, unused to this sort of macabre speculation, was taken aback. It was obvious by the look on his face long before he even opened his mouth. Nearly instantly, Kokichi was crushed by a guilt that made him want to crawl under his bed and never come out. 

_Leave it to me to hurt him without even trying._

"Kokichi, you really shouldn't talk like that… I wouldn't let that happen, you know that."

"Yeah, but what do you gain out of helping someone like me? Everyone wanting to kill you too? What kinda ass backwards logic is that? You should look out for yourself, not me. If I die, I die! It's okay, I've already come to terms with it, and you should too!" 

Kokichi's monologue apparently didn't make Kiibo feel any better.

Shaking his head vigorously, the android looked desperately at Kokichi. "Please, stop saying things like that! You shouldn't talk about yourself like that…" He hesitated for a moment, but continued. "...I wouldn't gain much by protecting you, that's true… but I would lose so much if I didn't." His tone was husky, lower than usual, with some sort of intense emotion. Kokichi found himself dumbstruck, quieter than he had ever been. 

Hesitating for a moment but finally pushing the words out, he asked, "Yeah? Like what?"

"...Well, you."

Kokichi was silent for a moment, before bursting into a fit of raucous laughter. He knew that it was probably inappropriate and rude, and he felt guilt for it, but he just couldn't stop himself. The thought of someone actually caring about him to the degree that they would risk their own life for him - well, it was just ridiculous! So he laughed, and laughed, and laughed himself hoarse, until he finally calmed down and looked at Kiibo, an unhinged smile dying on his lips when he saw some semblance of tears in the android's eyes. 

"Ah, Kiibo, I-"

"...Do you even care?"

"What?"

"Do you even care that you mean so much to me?"

Kokichi stayed quiet again, looking down at the floor. "...I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just don't understand." He didn't say much else, avoiding eye contact in favor of staring blankly at his shoes. "I'm… sorry."

Kiibo was silent for what must have been a minute, even though it felt like an eternity to Kokichi, before he mumbled out a quiet "it's alright" and went back to looking off into the distance.

"...Kiibo?"

"Yes?"

"You're… you're right. We're gonna get out of here, you and me."

The lie fell off his tongue, slippery and slimy as an eel, but he knew that this was the first kindness that he had granted Kiibo during this entire conversation. His honesty hurt, opened a raw wound in both of them. His effortless deceit was a kindness to both of them. 

Kiibo gave a small smile, looking at Kokichi with such affection that Kokichi felt his stomach churn. He knew once he was gone he wouldn't be able to reciprocate these feelings anymore. He wouldn't be here to receive these inexplicable feelings. Despite being trapped in hell, he had found a way to feel as if he was in heaven, even for just a moment. He found that safe place, that haven, in Kiibo. Under the artificial stars and faux moon, Kokichi had finally learned with perfect clarity what love felt like, and soon he would know what it felt like to have it die in his throat.

With any luck, he would be sent to a blank dimension of nothingness, back to where he was before he was born, so he didn't have to see whoever took his place. He knew how selfish these sentiments were, but he indulged them anyway, letting himself believe for a second that Kiibo was his and he was Kiibo's, an exclusive bond unbroken by the cold hand of death, even if he couldn't bring himself to spit the words out of his mouth.

"Kokichi?"

"Mhm?"

"...Please don't leave me behind. You make me feel… real. Whenever I'm with you, I feel this… warmth in my chest. I don't understand it, but… it's nice, and I think it's a sign that…" He trailed off, blushing and looking away from Kokichi. Kokichi looked at him, stiff as a board with eyes lit up with surprise. 

"...Yeah, I know what you're talking about." _I love you._ Kokichi paused. 

"I won't leave you here." _Please stop giving me a reason to stay alive, I don't deserve it._ He tucked a strand of dark purple hair behind his ear.

"I … want to get out of here with you. I promise I'll try my best." Sugary-sweet words dripped from the tongue of a lying snake.

_I can't promise it'll work._

Silently, Kiibo took Kokichi's hand in his and leaned close to him. Kokichi wrapped an arm around the other's waist, sitting and gazing out at the fluorescent stars and gaudy sky, looking out into the vast unknown and hoping for a miracle. 

_Please don't take him away from me. I want to stay with him… just a little longer._


End file.
